I love this criminal
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Nadie se esperaba que esa chica de nombre Sakura y ese chico de nombre Sasuke estuvieran juntos, muchos secretos se revelaran a partir de ese evento. Muchos no comprenderán su relación y habrá impedimentos, pero siempre alguien saldrá triunfante. (Lo se pesimo summary XD)


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro para crear esta historia, ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia AU es mía.**

**Advertencia: AU y mundo alterno**

**I love this criminal.**

**Chico de la motocicleta.**

Detente Naruto—decía una chica tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio

Vamos Sakura-chan, yo te llevo a tu casa—decía el rubio aprisionándola en la puerta del coche rojo

Déjame, estas borracho—dijo dándole una cachetada—le dije a Kiba que no te diera mas sake

Por eso me gustas Sakura-chan—decía poniendo su mano en su mejilla roja—y no seas aguafiestas, es la fiesta de navidad de la escuela—volviéndola atrapa.

Déjame— decía enojada

Cállate—dijo acercando su cara a ella

La chica dijo que la soltaras—dijo una voz que apenas iba llegando al estacionamiento.

¿Quién dijo eso?—volteando enojado sacando un aura de demonio

Yo—el chico se acerco al lado con luz—Naruto, suéltala

Valla, valla—dijo Naruto soltándola—mi mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke

Estas ebrio Naruto—dijo acercándose a él y jalando a la chica a su lado

Hey, espérate espérate—dijo enojado jalando a la chica—ella se va conmigo

Naruto, ella dijo que la soltaras—dijo mirándolo fijamente

Cállate maldito—trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero fue esquivado y el chico pelinegro lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente.

Así no molestaras—dijo cargándolo y poniéndolo en el coche rojo—disculpa a mi amigo, cuando se pone borracho hace idioteces, en la mañana se le quita.

La chica estaba pasmada, el chico más popular, misterioso y callado le estaba hablando

¿Quieres que te lleve?—dijo mirándola

A no te preocupes, puedo pedir un taxi—dijo sonriendo

No acepto un no por respuesta, espérame aquí, traigo mi transporte y te llevo—dijo caminando hasta el fondo del estacionamiento

Sakura Haruno—la chica se ponía las manos en la cabeza—esto me saco por quererme ir hasta tarde por estar cuidando al borracho de Naruto—decía mirando a su amigo inconsciente en su coche—si hubiera sabido que se iba a querer pasar de listo me hubiera ido con Ino, ahora no sé cómo salirme de este problema.

¿Estas bien?—dijo una voz

A ya volviste—volteo hacia donde provenía la voz—eso es—se sorprendió

Si una moto—le dio su casco negro—toma y súbete

Una moto—decía preocupada

No es nada de otro mundo—dijo con indiferencia—sube

Está bien—dijo preocupada y subiéndose atrás del chico

Bueno agárrate fuerte—dijo acelerando

La chica se agarro de los lados, hace tiempo que no se subía en una moto, sentía que su cabello que sobresalía del casco volaba, de pronto hubo una curva que hizo que se abrazara del chico pegando su cuerpo con el de él, estaba muy pegada en su espalda que olía el perfume que el chico uso en su saco, el chico solo se sonrojo por sentir muy cerca a la chica, pero siguió concentrado en el camino.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde vives?—sacando de los pensamientos a la chica

A si vivo cerca del rio Chikara, en la calle Sarutobi #123—decía mientras meneaba su cabeza

O, ya me acorde—dijo en voz indiferente—bueno voy a acelerar

La chica seguía pegada a la espalda del chico, aunque estaba un poco apenada, trataba de guardar la compostura.

Qué linda luna—decía la chica— ¿no crees?

Si—dijo mientras seguía manejando

No crees que será un problema mañana Naruto—dijo un poco fastidiada por recordar las veces en las que el chico tomaba y se ponía en su plan de acosador, obvio que siempre alguien lo golpeaba para que él se quedara inconsciente y dejara de molestar, pero en la mañana siempre estaba molesto y mas fastidiable de lo normal.

Creo que ya es común que el este así—dijo deteniéndose—el es así—dijo volteándola a ver sonriéndole de medio lado—bueno desde que lo conozco es así.

Es buen chico, pero me da miedo cuando esta borracho, siempre termina acosándome y siempre termino siendo defendida—dijo haciendo puchero

Tú no lo golpeas en ese estado porque le tienes pena cuando esta borracho ¿no?—dijo mirándola

Creo que si—dijo mirándolo—lo conozco desde que íbamos en 2º de primaria, es mi mejor amigos, no es su culpa que no controle esa adicción—dijo fastidiada—oye no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado—dijo sorprendida—fue rápido—dijo soltándose del agarre—muchas gracias por traerme Sasuke-kun—dijo sonriendo—hace tiempo que no hablábamos, creo que desde 3º de primaria ¿no?

Si, fue hace mucho tiempo—dijo ayudándole a bajar.

Bueno muchas gracias—dijo devolviéndole su casco—buenas noches—se despidió extendiendo la mano

Si de nada—agarrando su mano—y buenas noches—la jalo y la beso, la chica estaba en shock, no sabía porque el chico estaba haciendo eso, hace mucho tiempo ellos no se habían hablado—hasta luego Sakura—el chico se subió a su motocicleta y arranco, la chica caminaba lentamente y recordaba que ese chico, era su amigo, eran amigos él, Naruto y ella, pero ella siempre lo había amado en secreto y siempre veía y se alegraba de sus logros de él, aunque sea en secreto.

La chica estaba en shock y camino a su casa.

¿Mamá?—dijo entrando en su casa— ¿estás ahí?—dijo prendiendo la luz—creo que mi madre sigue trabajando—se dirigió a la cocina y no vio a nadie—creo que me iré a dormir—se acerco a una foto—buenas noches papá, ya llegue—decía sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, se quito los zapatos y su vestido rosa con blanco, se vio en el espejo y estaba sonrojada, se toco los labios y se quedo sorprendida—Sasuke-kun

Mientras el chico manejaba su motocicleta, llevaba puesto su casco negro—dejo impregnado su olor en el casco—pensó—creo que la tome desprevenida—pensó y sonrió de medio lado—nunca pensé que yo hiciera algo así—decía mientras se detenía en un alto—Sakura.


End file.
